love you forever! LillyDonald!
by regreg02
Summary: Lilly/Donald is the second best couple on PP
1. It's already my school off

Few years later Lilly had graduated the BU so finally she could relax with her boyfriend Donald, so it was her first day on after graduating!

In the morning as Donald waking Lilly up

"Hey Lils wake up!"

"Morning already?!"

'Yeah Babes we got a party to go at 8 am"

Then Lilly woke up and gave Donald a kiss on her charming boyfriend she was like the luckiest girl in the world to have a charming and loving dear boyfriend, Lilly was thing what she is going to wear on Beca's birthday so she saw a black silky dress which her cousin gave as a gift on her last birthday she actually can't believe she has not wear it in a year/months she got her black high heels and used make she texted Donald

**From: cute Lils**

**Donnie I'm done I'll be right there3**

so Finally Lilly went to Donald's room

"Lils you look AMAZING!"

"Donnie You look CUTE!"

They got to the party exactly at 8 am as everybody shouted

"Happy Birthday Beca!"

so Lilly got a long conversation with beca as soon the party was done Lilly passed out on Donald's lap

"Goodnight Lils..."

**Okay guys I actually changed it sorry! if you don't like it!**


	2. What an accident!

The next day…. Donald was thinking to ask Lilly to go together at lunch and eat with each other, and so He did!

"Hey Lilly!"

"Oh, hi Donald!"

"I was wondering if you want us to go together at later lunch!"

"I would love to!"

"Ok, then let's meet outside "

So Lilly accepted Donald's request, few hours later…..

"Oh! your here!"

"Of course I'm here! Can't you see me!"

Donald laughed at Lilly's joke and they went to KFC.

"Okay, so I really wanted to know you more better! Then let's start with your full name"

"Ok, I'm Lilly Onakuramara"

"I'm Donald Walsh"

After a long conversation so they went out to the park!

They took a walk around the park and talked about their childhood but a text interrupted them:

**From: Beca**

**Lilly! There's an emergency!**

**From: Lilly **

**Why! What happened!**

**From: Beca **

**Aubrey was brought to the hospital caused by a car crash!**

**From: Lilly **

**Oh my! I'll be right there!**

"Hey Donald I will go to the hospital see you tom!"

5 minutes later….

"Hey Beca! Where's Aubrey!"

"She's in the operating room she had a little damage on her right arm"

"What's the cause of the accident?"

"She did not know that the taxi driver was drunk!"

So they waited for the news of the doctor

_To be continued…_


	3. Thank God! he is here comfort me!

The doctor's news was

"It appears that your fellow member had crack on the humerus part of her right arm" Lilly felt really worried for Aubrey and since Donald was there comfort her

"It's ok Lils I know she will be alright"

"You think so?"

"Of course!"

The other Bellas arrived late

Stacie was with Benji because he was showing Stacie his awesome magic (LOL!)

Fat Amy was with Bumper but the Bellas did not know that they were dating!

And Cynthia was watching breaking dawn 2

They apologized to Beca and Lilly so they asked what happened then Lilly and Beca explained so the Bellas got worried for Aubrey

"Donnie, I feel so worried for Aubrey!"

"It's ok"

Donald gave lilly a kiss on her forehead, few weeks later Aubrey was Fine already few days later the Bellas planned to have a surprise party for Aubrey they invited every Treblemaker including Donald

Donald and Lilly went to Donald's room Donald was holding Lilly's waist and Lilly"s arms are around Donald's neck giving him a deep long kiss

"I love you Donnie"

"You're so Adorable Lils!"

**Did you like it! I hope you did! Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Jealousy!

**Okay guys! This is the last chapter of my story! Hope y'all like it!**

Oh what day! Lilly was just reading a great novel story about love Lilly felt so peaceful until she saw a girl name Taryn, Taryn was hitting on Donald she was twirling her hair around as she say:

"Hey! Are you dating someone?!"

"Yes! Her name is Lill-"

That crazy bitch kissed Donald and pissed of Lilly's head off she said silently

"That bastard! I'll kick her ass!"

The next she was walking in the city with the Bellas and she saw Donald kissing that girl again!

The Bellas felt really bad for her as the Bellas said:

"Oh my gosh is that Donald!"

"Donald is cheating on her!"

"Who's that girl?!"

Beca said:

"Lils I'll go inside that restaurant and talk to Donald"

As Beca walked inside she saw a love potion on Taryn's pocket she went outside with a sad look on her face she said in a sad sound:

"Lils your boyfriend has drank a LOVE POTION!"

In a few hours later Lilly was lying on her bed crying:

"How could this be? Why did he get fooled with that girl!"

Lilly was reading a book of potions and said:

THE ONLY CURE IS GIVING THE PERSON A KISS FROM HIS/HER TRUE LOVE

Lilly had a plan with the Bellas this is what they planned:

1. Distract the girl

2. Hide Donald from the girl

3. Get Lilly to kiss Donald

So the next day ….

Fat Amy was the one who will be distracting so she went to that girl's house she knocks at the door:

"Oh hey! I saw you! In a restaurant"

"Did you see my new boyfriend?"

"Yeah!?"

After a long talk and the girl asked:

"I think we should be best friends!"

"Yeah sure"

Fat Amy ask the girl to go to the washroom and she texted:

**From: Amy **

**Plan #1 is perfectly working!**

**From: Lilly**

**Nice! Time for plan #2!**

Beca hid Donald in her room and called Lilly 5 minutes later… Lilly arrived and kissed Donald, Donald came back to normal:

"Ugh! It was so terrible! That girl! The horror!"

"Donnie! Your so cute when your panicking love you Donnie"

Lilly gave Donald a long kiss….

**The end! The Finale of this story!**

**-regreg02!**


End file.
